the candy cane xxx
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: just another christmas for misaki with some cute presents    please review
1. Chapter 1

it was approaching christmas and fast,faster then poor misakiwould of hoped. misaki since 7am this mourning was rushing around to many different stores and was buying gifts for everyone he even got a present for Akihiko's dad and brother it made him cringe but he felt bad for usagi's brother even though he did try to steal him from usagi.

but he felt bad that his brother never felt as he was the best he could be for his farther but enyway now misaki was rushing through the snow that fell layering his hair with icey frost.  
>he opened the door and found his boyfriend crashed out on the sofa, hair swooshed to one side, laptop on lap and papers littering his chest.<br>usagi was peacefully sleeping like a log, misaki set his bags down and took all the stuff off his lover which exposed his half hidden chest.

misaki's eyes were stuck to the white,pinky skin that was hiding under the blue shirt.  
>misaki shook his head of those thoughts and jogged to the kitchen to prepare supper he started to chop things but then he heard a loud roar. he got up and grabbed hold of something and put it into usagi's mouth but much to usagi's disappointment it was just a candy cane.<p>

"ugh" he sucked onto the sweet stick that had red and white swirls on had a smirk on his face as usagi got up as he looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards.  
>he giggled. "what's so funny you naughty boy?"<br>"nothing. and why am i a naughty boy?" he had a confused look on his face and he was completely ignoring him cutting veggies still.

"well because you were spose to be back earlier that's why." he approached wiping his misty eyes, "well im not a kid eny-" his words were cut off as the silver knife cut through his flesh. "OUCH!"he tried to hold back the tears usagi rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. it was just a little cute but it must of hurt misaki alot, usagi kissed it and made misaki blush "there better" he then placed a plaster on his beaten finger. he locked hands with him and led him to the though he would never admit it misaki did feel better. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 they sat down and usagi flicked on the tv and misaki was curled up and holded onto his knees but still hade one hand locked with usagi's "so what did you do today that took you so long?"  
>usagi said as he took a puff from his cancer stick."Uh i was buying christmas presents"<br>misaki said with cheerful eyes.  
>"care to share?"<br>"um let's see uh i saved up alot this year so i bought takihiro a brand new wallet, uh his wife some flowers and a garden fairy,and for the baby a teddy bear"  
>"hey i like teddies too."usagi face was lit up like a childs.<br>"i know but i got something specialfor you."  
>he flicked usagi's nose and so usagi started to nuzzle into misaki's neck "uh i bought uh your dad some manga and your brother..."usagi flinched and looked at misaki with a evil glare, "a rubber ducky...with a ...bow tie?"<br>misaki was worried what usagi would say so he just quickly pecked usagi on the lips and then got up and walked into the kitchen.

usagi's face was gobsmacked at the sudden action. misaki soon returned with a box in his hands he placed it infront of usagi.  
>usagi looked with mouth open "um yeah i know christmas is later but uh i wanted to give it to you now i'll get you another to open ont he day but this one is too special to wait."<br>"thank you" he smiled "you dont even know what it is yet."  
>usagi kissed his forehead.<br>"dosnt matter aslong as its from you its special."misaki hid his embarresment usagi just chuckled and opened the box, his eyes grew wide and his heart ran so fast he took it out and stook it on the table.

it was a small figure about the hieght of a normal teddy bear but not as big as suzuki-san.  
>it was a figure of a man with silver hair and purple eyes and a devilish look on his face and he wore a little t-shirt with a tie and pants.<br>but it was rather cute that it had rather big bunny ears on his head. but then next to the figure was another but this one was slightly smaller with a rounder face and big cute green eyes and spiked brown hair and it was holding onto a teddy.

but what was most fasinating the small ones hand stuck up his hand and so did the taller one and usagi looked like a little child as he pushed them towards eachother and the magnet ativated and the hands stuck toghether with a snap and a little light inside thier chest flickered on and it was a bright red heart in each of thier chests."misaki" usagi said "i know i love you too" misaki said and hugged usagi they both felt so happy but infortunatly misaki also knew there was gonna be some hard sex after this but he was still happy aslong as he was with usagi.  
> AN hope you loved it i hope you review it!  
>misaki:yeah you better!<br>usagi: misaki dont be so rude!  
>misaki:sorry..i mean review it if you would like we would appreciate it alot.<br>usagi: fuck your just too dam cute!  
>*usagi grabs misaki and snogs his face off*<br>me: geez you guys get a room misaki: we have a room me: well use it usagi: good idea misaki: good one now your've given him a idea!  
>*usagi carries misaki off*<br>me: and now i'll go, hm im in the mood for cabbage SHINOBU,MIYAGI put the stove on! 


End file.
